


苹果房监控

by eland0215



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 光电潇应无厘头做爱爽文合集无剧情，不连贯
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“轻点嗯...我要换衣服...”

一进门夏之光就把翟潇闻压在房门口边的墙上，抓着翟潇闻的手亲个不停。翟潇闻怎么推都推不开，索性抱着夏之光的脖子陪他闹。

结果夏之光并不单纯的开始解翟潇闻的皮带，三两下就把翟潇闻的下身扒个干净，一边接吻转移他的注意力，一边去开拓翟潇闻的后穴。等到差不多了就抬起翟潇闻一边的腿，对准了便急急地往股间挤去。

夏之光一下就把整根性器捅进甬道里了，饶是两人身体契合许久，翟潇闻也被这突如其来的举动激得眼眶泛泪。

全根没入后，夏之光倒不急着顶弄翟潇闻了。他享受被温软穴肉包裹的感觉，翟潇闻因为紧张极了，后穴一缩再缩，咗得夏之光的骨头都要酥了。

他接着凑近了翟潇闻的耳朵哄着，嘲笑哥哥像个哭包，讲话间喷出的气把翟潇闻的耳朵吹的又红又烫，透着光看像剔透的玉。

单脚站立的姿势让翟潇闻的脚酸得不得了，频频顺着墙往地下滑，可是一滑下点，夏之光的性器就在他身体里又插得深了些。翟潇闻赖皮撒娇的本性作祟，服软凑过去亲夏之光，小声的叫他回床上。

夏之光没拒绝也没答应，只叫翟潇闻抓紧他了，猛地把翟潇闻的另条腿也托起来。这一下改变受力姿势，让夏之光的性器又被吞进去了些，翟潇闻感觉五脏六肺都顶到了，甚至产生了点眩晕感。让他有些说不出话来，呜呜咽咽的哭声碎的一片一片的。

待翟潇闻好不容易不哭了，夏之光就开始以极缓慢的速度一进一出，全根性器的抽出，又全根的捅进去。翟潇闻可以感觉到夏之光的形状，感觉到自己身体一点点打开的感觉。那种难以言喻的酸软感从他的小腹一圈圈扩散开，抓在夏之光领口、手臂上的手指收紧到泛白，哼哼的叫个不停。

“哥哥，再扣就要烂了。”

夏之光托着翟潇闻的屁股一上一下的抽插，把翟潇闻在墙上压得死死的，进攻他身体的速度一点点加快。

这个姿势进的太深了，夏之光每向上顶送一次，翟潇闻就要在他的怀里颤抖一次，连带着发出的绵软叫声都是抖的，呼出来的气也是抖的了，可怜的不得了。

夏之光低下头去看翟潇闻的身体。翟潇闻浑身上下都是白的，手脚细细瘦瘦的缠在他身上。肚皮和猫一样软，隐隐约约好像看到被自己顶送起来的皮肤。

于是他硬拉着翟潇闻的手去摁自己的肚子，问翟潇闻有没有感觉到他在动，还要问：“你摸摸看，这是我的阴茎还是杜煜的阴茎？”

“哼嗯......你......你烦死人了......”翟潇闻一秒都不想理他。

夏之光小心眼的很，非要问个清楚，又要骚扰翟潇闻，说这个深度要顶到他的子宫了，一叠声地叫“小翟小翟”，叫翟潇闻给他怀一个宝贝好不好。

翟潇闻这会已经分不出精神去回答夏之光了，只顾着啊嗯哼地喊个不停，喊的千回百转的。他声音好听，就算已经被磨的哑了也别有一番风味。

夏之光着实是很坏的，总忍不住去逗翟潇闻：“嘘，小点声，水泥都要喊来了。”

“呜...那怪谁嘛......”翟潇闻就拿透着水光的、雾蒙蒙的眼睛去瞪夏之光，软绵绵地用拳头打他，像猫挠人，“轻一点......”

工作需要，夏之光不能给翟潇闻留痕迹，只能一次又一次的接吻。舌头和舌头纠缠不清，咬着翟潇闻上唇唇珠，接那种让两个人都融化的吻。

翟潇闻在接吻的时候往往就非常有感觉，夏之光给他夹的头皮发麻，终于舍得转移到床上，摁着翟潇闻翻来覆去的折腾。

两个人在夏之光的床上玩的一片狼藉，最后抱在一起躺着喘气。翟潇闻累的一根手指都抬不起来了，两条腿又酸又麻，心里换着法的凌迟夏之光，第一件事就先要割掉他的舌头。


	2. 苹果房监控2

这件事发生在他们第一次做爱时。

夏之光暗恋他，翟潇闻心里是知道的，好像还怪认真的。

可他不缺这一份爱。爱情是最不值钱的东西，经不起信任考验，经不起时间打磨，性爱已经足够快乐。

但是他享受占有夏之光迷恋的眼神。他的眼睛那么好看，深情又魅惑，没几个人能拒绝那样的眼神。

沐浴在那种眼神里，心情都会变得舒畅。

只不过成年人的拒绝要保持迷人却不失风度，他拒绝签收夏之光的心，理由填写的是多此一举，和恐惧。

夏之光的眼神越烧越旺。再次对视时，仅仅一眼就把他的身体燃烧。第六感告诉他，夏之光是午夜的豹，他心里的企鹅冻得太久了，逃不了的。

或许我有点动心了，翟潇闻的眼睛在关了灯的苹果房里亮着。这怎么能只怪我呢？都说了，没人顶得住。

翟潇闻想把自己的心暂时关上，但是他俩之间的灯突然“啪”的亮了，夏之光的眼神更亮。

夏之光问：“小翟，又睡不着了吗？”

翟潇闻说：“太亮了，我受不了。”

于是夏之光伸长了手，很轻的盖住翟潇闻的眼睛，然后偷笑了一下，说：“没有眼罩，怎么办？”

夏之光的手太烫了，热度从他的眼皮传到他的心里，融化了冰封已久的河川，水流潺潺。翟潇闻又不是大禹，治不住洪流，好像有什么悄悄的逃了。

于是他摸出一个口罩戴好，又把口罩拉到眼睛上取代夏之光的手，摸索着坐了起来。

他又把灯关了，但没放开夏之光的手。在一片黑暗中，翟潇闻放弃抵抗，任由夏之光呼风唤雨。

只是房里只剩下乱七八糟的呼吸声，翟潇闻气夏之光的不解风情，心想他果然还是只博美，白高估他了。

于是他下达命令：“亲我一下。”

“先亲我一下，然后就可以做你想做的事。”

翟潇闻感觉他的手被扣紧了，接着就是灼人的呼吸撒在他的脸上，夏之光的体温偏高，直直烫到他的心上。

翟潇闻的身体跟着冰川一起，从内开始融化了。这个吻太缠绵悱恻，光是气氛就让他呼吸困难。

怎么办，我好像比想象中更动心一些。

夏之光不知道心跳原来可以这么吵，可他的心是欢愉的，他的脑子在心跳的交响奏鸣乐中要欢呼起来，为这样的精彩尖叫。

翟潇闻的全身上下都是软的，他舔吻了几处，情难自禁。

翟潇闻太白了，即使是关了灯的房间，也反射着月光的莹润，泛着细细的光。

夏之光爱不释手的一寸寸摸过，所过之处都带起一片粉红，衬的翟潇闻临时的“眼罩”更黑了，他躺在床上的姿态像被绑架的神，作为祭品。

夏之光俯下身去咬翟潇闻的乳头，拿舌头去碾，舌苔激得翟潇闻一阵阵发抖，哼叫。被冷落的另一边反而逐渐发痒，肿胀发红，控诉夏之光的厚此薄彼，做无声的邀请。

他欣然应约，如法炮制。重新暴露在空气中的一侧，夏之光下手不知轻重，用指甲去扣弄，用指腹捏着乳头打转，和另一侧的舌头同步动作。

一冷一热的交叠压榨翟潇闻为数不多的理智，在黑暗中被唤醒的神经末梢兢兢业业的工作中，让他几乎溺亡在快感中。

翟潇闻隐隐约约地感觉夏之光撑起了身子，又听到一阵翻弄声，便知道是在找东西。

找到护手霜的夏之光搂着翟潇闻面对面躺下，挤出些膏体就着去摸翟潇闻的穴口。翟潇闻虽然看不见，但闻出了熟悉的味道，气得锤了下夏之光的胸口，居然拿他最喜欢的那支。

只是翟潇闻现在无力的很，软绵绵的一拳敲得宛若调情，让夏之光忍不住去找他的嘴唇，黏的密不可分。

夏之光的手指越掏越深，好像每一寸内里的穴肉都被摁到了，时轻时重的捅弄着，把翟潇闻的灵魂都要撕扯开了，他不得不求饶：“轻、轻一点......呜...你太粗鲁了......！”

夏之光只亲亲他的耳朵做安慰，待翟潇闻的后穴软烂，穴肉温柔的亲吻他的手指做挽留，他就撤了出来，转身下了床。

翟潇闻只觉得那处又酸又麻的发胀着，这种酸软感晕向小腹，再扩散到全身。他的全身都颤抖着，叫嚣着男人的疼爱。

周身的冷空气趁机浸透他的皮肤，翟潇闻好似坠入冰窖，恐惧瞬间包围着他，让他想念夏之光的体温。他小声的喊夏之光的名字，身体也在呼唤，却听不到回音。

好在夏之光回来的很快，他抱起翟潇闻，牵着手，引着翟潇闻跨坐上他的腿。抓住翟潇闻的手一同扶着他的性器进入翟潇闻的身体，一点点地破开等候已久的肠道。

翟潇闻就这样在黑暗中与夏之光完全交合了。他的身体完全被夏之光打开，只能跟着夏之光的节奏起伏，嘴里哼叫的话支离破碎，一会儿要慢点，一会儿追着要重些，浑浑沌沌的。

可夏之光偏不如他的愿，直冲翟潇闻的敏感点研磨打转，着迷地看他伸长脖颈的模样，下面咬着他的性器，急促的喘息，突然惊叫一声就高潮了。

夏之光也愣了一下，搂紧了翟潇闻的腰，奖励般啄吻他的脸，没忍住低笑出声，凑到翟潇闻耳边问他：“这么敏感？”

翟潇闻的脸瞬间涨的通红，却只能咬着唇细细的喘气，瘫软在夏之光身上。湿滑的后穴仍一收一缩的夹着夏之光的下身，乖的不得了。

夏之光逐渐开始发力，捅得是又深又急，让翟潇闻只能带着浓浓的鼻音小声地哭，眼睛里是挂不住的眼泪，不断地颠出眼眶，打湿了一直没摘下来的口罩。

起初他有意锁着翟潇闻的手，不愿意让翟潇闻清晰。后来翟潇闻已经没力气抬起手了，只顾得上低声的呻吟求饶，被夏之光拽着腿顶弄，不断的一起高潮，在颤抖中拥抱，深吻。

这场荒唐的性事结束时，夏之光把翟潇闻的抱到自己的床上，隔着眼罩亲吻翟潇闻的眼睛。

那个吻太轻太重，压着夏之光的心，吻醒在翟潇闻的心跳。

翟潇闻福至心灵，摘下蒙了许久的口罩，看见仿佛相隔多年的脸，吻走夏之光脸上的泪。

然后又命令他：“不许哭了。”

“抱着我睡。”

他们会一起拥抱清晨，一起拥抱往后的许多清晨。


End file.
